


All our yesterdays

by Flowangelic



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Drama, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowangelic/pseuds/Flowangelic
Summary: If it hadn't been for Moira MacTaggert, Ann could have lived a peaceful life. And if it hadn't been for a metal bender and a mind reader, her chances would have been even higher. They were strangers, like her. But one day they were going to be so much more.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Old and new acquaintances

* * *

The plane shook and rumbled as it got hit by some minor turbulence. No matter how often she travelled, flying was up to this day her least favourite form of transportation. But her uneasiness wasn't necessarily caused by being inside an aluminian sardine can. No, that was due to something else entirely.

Staring at the photographs in her lap, Moira MacTaggart nervously bit her thumbnail. The picture was that of Colonel Robert Hendry. Normally it would be impossible for a picture to make her nervous but this time it did, although it wasn't really the man who caused her to feel on edge. It was the mystery surrounding him.

Encountering the colonel was something she had not been expecting. She'd been watching the grand building, known as _the Hellfire club,_ for weeks and seeing him there had made her even more suspicious of the place. After entering the club, dressed only in her undergarments, following Hendry had become her a new priority.

And that's when a sequence of unexpected things happened. Such as Hendry vanishing from a booth, which turned out to be a simple trick done with but the push of a button. Moira had then found herself in a rather large office, which at first glance might have seemed like a fancy workplace and even she would have thought so if it hadn't been for the muffled noises coming from behind a couple of bookcases.

A lounge area, hidden out of sight and it was there she found Colonel Hendry, only he hadn't been alone. But that wasn't the reason for Moira's current distress. No, it was Robert Hendry's sudden disappearance into thin air thanks to a creature, who could only be described as the devil himself. If that hadn't been enough, there had also been a beautiful blonde whose skin had become as clear and sparkling as the brightest diamond.

If Moira hadn't seen it with her own eyes, she probably wouldn't have believed it at all. Most likely she would have been incredibly sceptical about it. But she had been there and she had seen it with her own eyes. Thus there was no denying it.

_Genetic mutation._

That was what he had called it and the word had stuck with her for the remainder of the day. The first thing she did after getting out of _Hellfire_ , was contacting her supervisor to inform him on spotting Colonel Hendry at the club. But when she spoke to CIA director, John McCone, he informed her that Hendry was right there with him.

There were strange forces at work, things she couldn't explain herself. But she knew she wasn't mad and that what she had seen was very real. After all, being a CIA agent meant encountering the odd thing once in a while, and this was no exception.

The woman wanted answers. She needed them in order to solve her case. Honestly she wasn't sure what she was getting herself into, but that was exactly the reason why she was currently over 30.000 feet up in the air.

Moira hoped that arriving in England could provide her with the answers she was looking for. But first she had one other stop to make before heading to Oxford University.

* * *

**London, England.**

Stepping out of the black cab, the auburn haired woman tilted her head back to look at the building in front of her. It had been a quiet ride from the airport to the city, so peaceful in fact, that Moira managed to shut her eyes for a while. She would need all the energy in order to succeed with the next step in her plan. It would have been easier to wait a day due to the jet-lag setting in, but time was something she didn't have.

Moira walked up to the dark green coloured door, checked the number twice, before finally raising her arm and pressing the little golden button with her index finger. A loud ring sounded from the other side and quickly she took a deep breath in as she heard keys jingle and the a distinctive click of a lock turning.

After a few nerve wrecking seconds the door finally opened up, revealing a tall woman with caramel coloured hair which was tied in a messy braid and tossed over one shoulder. She looked Moira up and down observing her carefully. Finally she blinked and ran a hand across her face, letting out a deep groan in the process.

"How on Earth did you find me?" She said with an obvious hint of frustration.

Moira smiled at her. "The CIA never reveals their secrets." She explained as the upper right corner of her mouth twitched mischievously.

"Brilliant."

Moira's smile disappeared and her expression turned serious. "I need your help, Ann."

"Oh? I never would have guessed that in a million years."

A blush crept over the agent's face. It was more than obvious why she was there. It made no sense to deny it. The two of them were mainly acquainted with each other because Ann had helped Moira out in the past. Perhaps if the circumstances were different they could have been good friends, but seeing as Ann didn't even live on the same continent as her most of the time, it made things a little difficult.

"May I come in?" Moira asked politely.

The other woman didn't move immediately, her face contorted slightly as she was contemplating on what to do next. Eventually and without giving any form of verbal consent, Ann stepped aside and waited for Moira to walk in.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Don't be getting any ideas now. I'm only letting you come in. I haven't agreed to anything yet."

Shutting the door behind her, Ann led Moira up the stairs until they entered a small hallway. Almost everything was white. The floorboards, the walls. Except for a long narrow shaped Persian rug which started at the top of the steps and went all the way down the hall.

"Tea?" Ann asked.

Moira nodded, though she was more in the mood for a strong cup of coffee, but the last thing she wanted was to get on the woman's bad side. Showing up unannounced was already causing her to tread on thin ice.

As Ann set a golden kettle on the fire, Moira sat down at a small circular table positioned in the corner of the kitchen. "This is a lovely place,-" She commented.

"Why are you here, Moira?" Ann was obviously not in the mood for any form of small talk.

Moira looked up at the other woman for a second, but then lowered her head to rummage in her purse. She pulled out a set of pictures. Photographs of the Hellfire Club, Colonel Hendry and a couple of other faces. She extended her arm and held them out to Ann, who walked over and let her eyes roam over the images.

Quietly she took them from Moira. "This looks familiar." She said looking at the picture of the club.

The CIA agent nodded. "It's the place where you told me to look regarding those communists."

"And did you find them?"

Moira shifted in her seat. "I found something more important. Something,- strange."

The other woman pursed her lips. "Must be pretty strange, considering you were willing to fly across an ocean to meet up with me."

"I wouldn't be here unless I really needed your opinion on this."

"That all you want, then? My opinion?"

"Ann-"

But Ann handed her the pictures and returned her attention to the kettle. Moira puffed her cheeks, rubbed her hands together and let out a deep breath. She did really want her thoughts on the matter. If it hadn't been for what she'd seen at Hellfire, she probably would have skipped a visit to Ann and headed straight to Oxford instead.

It was difficult to explain, but every time she asked Ann for help, she was never disappointed. Ann always knew what to say in order for Moira to solve most of her cases. Though being slightly amazed on how she did it every time, Moira had always brushed it off as Ann simply being a very observant and intelligent woman. Providing a fresh look on things which she had probably missed to see for herself in the first place.

"Milk?"

"No, thank you." Moira smiled and took a white porcelain cup adorned with flowers from Ann.

In the past she had commented about the girl being some sort of psychic. Like those gypsy women you would find in small shops staring into a crystal ball predicting your future. Though Ann didn't have a ball, nor did she look like a gypsy. But after what happened at the Hellfire club, Moira was beginning to wonder certain things about her familiar contact.

Sitting down across from her, the agent noticed Ann glancing at the pictures once more. Clearing her throat, she nodded at the one of Hendry. "That's Colonel Robert Hendry of the U.S army. I encountered him rather unexpectedly at the club."

Ann looked up with her turquoise eyes. "You know him?"

"Not personally."

"Is he the reason why you're here?" The woman asked raising her cup towards her lips and blowing on the hot liquid.

"Partially." Moira admitted. "I'm also here to attend a lecture at Oxford University."

"A lecture on?"

"Genetic mutation."

Ann paused and lowered her tea, her brow furrowing. "Why?"

Moira set her drink down and folded her hands together. "Because of what I saw at the club."

Once more Ann glanced down at the photograph, then she nodded. "Alright. I'm listening."

The agent relaxed her shoulders a little, happy that she was willing to listen to her. But another feeling hit Moira, a slight worry, that her newly found suspicion of what Ann could be was true. Of course she wasn't sure and she didn't have any real form of physical proof. But it was rather miraculous that Ann would always be able to sent her in the right direction of who or whatever she was looking for.

"I know this is going to sound crazy. Insane even. But what I'm about to tell you, I saw it with my own two eyes." Moira leaned forward and let out a chuckle. "I still don't fully believe what I saw, it's rather,-" The auburn haired woman paused, catching the look of frustration Ann was currently giving her.

"Sorry." She apologized and quickly continued. "What happened is that I found Colonel Hendry in a hidden part of the club. I can't go into details unfortunately what was discussed in there. But the thing that I wanted to tell you about is that he suddenly disappeared into thin air, right before my very eyes."

Ann arched an eyebrow. "Disappeared?"

"There was a man. A man with skin as red as a ripe tomato, dark hair and...a tail."

Moira stopped and watched the woman across from her closely for a reaction. But it seemed that she had the same sort of response which Moira had had when she first saw the demon-like creature. Confusion and disbelief.

"A tail?" Ann repeated, the agent nodded and went on with her story.

"There was another person. A woman whose skin changed into crystal and sparkled like diamonds. However it was this red skinned man, who grabbed hold of Hendry and together they vanished just like that." Moira snapped her fingers. "Next thing I'm on the phone with my boss and Hendry is right there with him. In the Pentagon. But I was in Vegas, Ann!"

Ann stared at her quietly, her face still showing a puzzled expression. Didn't she believe her? Not even a little? Her eyes moved to the table and she grabbed the picture of Hendry.

"You don't believe me." Moira concluded.

But Ann pressed her lips together. "I'm not sure why you came all this way if all you want is my mere opinion, Moira." She stood up and walked away, leaving her cup of tea which was still full on the table. "Obviously the lecture you're planning to attend will be able to help you out far more than I possibly can."

Moira jolted forward and wrapped her hand around Ann's lower arm. "Because, because...I want you to tell me I'm not crazy. That there are people out there, like them. People who can do things that the average human can not."

The real reason was of course because Moira had a suspicion that Ann was like those supernatural beings. But she couldn't say that. How could she? _Ann, I think you might have a genetic mutation as well?_

What she was really hoping for was that her story, about Hendry and the red devil, would provide the other woman with an opportunity to tell the truth about herself.

"I think you should leave now." Ann said coldly.

"Do you believe me?" Moira tried again.

"I'm not saying I don't believe you." Slowly she retracted her arm and took a step back. "But I don't know what it is that you really want to hear from me. Please,-"

Raising hand, she pointed at the hallway with the Persian rug, indicating once again that she wanted Moira to leave her house. Without replying, the agent grabbed her purse and walked past Ann quietly. But once they reached the downstairs and Moira stepped outside onto the street, she halted and turned her head.

"I'll be staying at the Randolph hotel in Oxford for at least two more days. If you want to catch up. As a friend."

For a moment Ann's expression softened, but no more than that. She shut the door and placed her hand against it, waiting patiently until she sensed Moira walking away from her house.

She felt guilty for talking to Moira the way she'd done. She liked the woman, she really did. But this, this was too close for comfort. Too close to her personal life. Ann stepped back and wiped one of her cheeks with the back of her hand. There were others like her out there.

But the way Moira had describe them was unlike how she viewed herself. Scary and menacing freaks. A devil and a woman made out of glass? She had no desire to be associated with people like that. If Moira knew she was like them, then there might come a time more people would. And that was something she didn't want to see happen.

* * *

**Oxford, England**

Her late morning meeting with Ann still plagued her mind, but she had to focus on the task at hand. The chances of Ann coming around and meeting her before she would leave for America was probably zero to none. It was her own fault, she should have been blunt and more direct instead of avoiding the main reason for her visit. But now it seemed it was too late.

She could only hope that meeting Charles Xavier would be different. She had enjoyed his presentation of genetic mutation and the way he'd spoken about the subject, made Moira belief she was going to have more luck with him. He was a man of science after all, surely he would not slam a door in her face. But he might do something else.

Moira watched said man from across the bar. He was currently standing on top of a table, drinking an insane amount of beer in the most odd looking glass she had ever seen in her life, while others were cheering him on. How was she ever going to get to him and discuss her questions, if the guy was going to be drunk and surrounded by that many people?

Finally the crowd clapped and Charles Xavier let out a loud yell of victory. No resemblance to the man she'd listened to earlier whatsoever. The agent let out an exasperated breath and pushed herself off her stool, making her way forward towards the man before anyone else could.

"Congratulations, Professor. On your presentation." She spoke loudly extending her hand quickly. "Moira MacTaggert."

"Oh, you were at my presentation? How nice of you." He grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake. "Charles Xavier."

"Do you have a minute?"

It was clear that he had. He smiled warmly, his eyes glazed over due to the amount of alcohol she assumed. He hooked his hand in her elbow and guided her to a table, making various comment on her hair. She could already tell this was going to become a struggle.

Nonetheless she tried her best to at least get across why she was there and what she wanted to discuss with him. At first it seemed her words were falling on deaf ears as Charles Xavier's casually leaned his chin on his hand, rubbing his temple with two fingers as if trying to stay awake.

"Professor?" Moira asked after a while.

She needed his help. Already she had travelled to London for nought after Ann's rejection today. She didn't want to go back to America empty handed. Maybe she could go back tomorrow and talk to her once more?

"Perhaps it's best if we talk about this in the morning?" She eventually said.

But Charles Xavier looked rather awake all of a sudden. His eyes searching hers. "Something tells me you already know the answer to your question."

She wasn't sure what he meant with that. It was a very weird reply to what she'd just said, unless he was referring to something else. Moira shifted in her chair. "In that case, we'll meet up in the morning."

She was about to stand up but Charles placed his hand over hers unexpectedly. Moira blinked at looked up at him, even more surprised at what he was about to ask her.

"Would you mind if we went to London tomorrow? I know this great place where we can discuss anything you want to over a nice lunch."


	2. Unwanted visitors

It was the following day and the agent honestly still had no idea why Charles Xavier wanted to continue the rest of their talk in London. It got even weirder the second the car pulled up in front of Ann's place. Moira didn't understand why they were here. If Ann knew she was there, it would be the definite end of what was left of their little friendship.

Charles's suggestion to head for London, because he knew of a great place to eat during their talk, might have been true. But to stop here of all places? Something was off and for one thing, Moira did not believe in coincidences.

"So, this place you mentioned…" She said whilst lowering her head a little to look out of the window in the direction of Ann's place. "Is it around here?"

"It's not too far." Charles replied his eyes moving to the left. "There's something else I'd rather do first, if you don't mind."

Moira was certain that she was going to mind. Strangely enough, Charles had already told her this morning that he was more than willing to help her in any way that he could. Yet, here they were. In London. When she turned back to Charles, she caught him staring at her. An apologetic look adorned his face.

"I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you, agent MacTaggart." He suddenly said.

Well, at least her hunch had been a little bit right. Moira crinkled her nose and motioned for the professor to continue.

Charles took a deep breath and started to explain a little bit more about himself. Nothing major, just a couple of details he had left out about him and what he could do, making a comparison with what Moira had seen a couple of nights ago in Vegas. The CIA agent's mouth slowly opened with surprise and minor shock as he went on. How he could read minds, the things he had seen in hers last night. Which was why he agreed so quickly and without hesitation.

Though he did tell Moira a couple of things about himself, there were certain things he didn't reveal. Such as his ability of being able to communicate telepathically aside from reading minds. This was all very new to her and he had no desire to scare her, despite what she'd already seen for herself.

"We're not here for an actual lunch then?" Moira asked, arching an eyebrow.

She found it a little hard to believe that he was like those people that she had seen. He didn't look like them at all. If anything Charles Xavier looked and acted incredibly, well normal was a big word, but like any other human being. But on the other hand, she wasn't that surprised. His knowledge on the subject of genetic mutation was something else.

"Lunch is always an option. But I'm more interested in your friend." He averted his gaze towards the building just outside of the car.

The woman blinked, slightly confused once again. "You mean, Ann?"

Charles nodded. "If that is her name. You visited her yesterday. She was on your mind a lot last night. I'm sorry, but I also stumbled across the reason why you went to her. What you suspect that she might be..."

He said the latter part rather carefully. But Moira's expression spoke volumes, even though he could also hear them perfectly. It was difficult for Charles to stop from prying, but it made things so much easier. Especially considering the current events.

"Listen, professor, thank you for being honest and explaining why we're here, although a heads up on this would have been nicer." Moira said. "But after what happened yesterday, I doubt Ann will be happy to see me. She probably won't even let me inside. Coming here was most likely a waste of time."

As soon as she said those last three words, Charles's hand was already at the door. Before Moira could stop him, he'd already stepped out of the car. She followed him with her dark eyes, but stayed right where she was. In fact, she moved more to the centre of the car, to make sure Ann would not be able to spot her.

While she moved, the other person sitting across from her in the taxicab cocked her head and threw her a coy smile. Her name was Raven and she was Charles's sister. He'd insisted that she was to come with them. Where he went, she went. It was not up for debate.

She was a beautiful young woman. Blond hair, a broad smile and slightly rounded cheeks. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at Moira.

"Your friend," She began. "You think she has an ability, like Charles?"

Moira's mouth twitched a little. She really was not in the mood to talk about this. "It's merely a suspicion. I'm sure it's nothing." She replied.

"It's okay, you can tell me." Raven leaned forward and clasped her hands together in her lap. "I can tell you're incredibly intuitive. I'm sure you must have an example?"

Meanwhile, Charles Xavier was currently standing on the pavement, right in front of a dark green door. There was no name visible next to the little golden bell. He had no plan on how to go from here, but based on Moira's response as well as thoughts, he was sure about one thing. He had to take his time to figure out how to approach her convincingly. But most importantly, that she wasn't alone and that he meant no harm.

With one deep breath, he moved his hand and pressed the button. He listened to the bell ringing loudly behind the door, however there was no other sound following up. He frowned and rang the bell once again, alas to no avail. A different sound then caught his attention. He stepped back as the distinct noise of a window opening up came from above him.

Charles looked up rather expectantly and then, after a couple of seconds, a woman appeared poking her head out of one of the windows. His heart stopped, but only for a moment. He didn't have any sort of proof yet, other than what he'd seen in Moira's head, but this could very well be someone special.

Actually, that was his hope more than anything. To find more people, like him and Raven.

He raised his arm and waved. "Hello, up there!"

"Can I help you?" She asked, her voice a little on edge as if he'd disturbed her during something important.

"I'm looking for Ann?" He shouted back and he could see her eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Ann who?" She countered.

Normally this could have been a problem, if Charles had been a normal man. But he wasn't and thankfully the information he needed was floating around in the woman's mind the second she asked him that question.

"Hannah Weber." He said loudly.

The look of shock on her face said it all. The window shut almost immediately and Charles felt rather nervous all of a sudden. He glanced over his shoulder at the car, seeing Raven and Moira talking. Leave it to his sister to know exactly how to make sure he would not be disturbed.

Charles waited patiently. Now that he had seen her, he was able to see exactly where she was, which was not too far from opening the door. Seconds never felt this long. He was this close of calling her with his mind, when a click sounded. The door opened, revealing Moira's friend and her expression was anything but friendly.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Charles Xavier." He extended his hand towards her. Ann wasn't saying a lot verbally, but her mind certainly was and she did not want him to be there at all.

She stepped back and opened the door a bit further, her eyes looking past Charles at the car parked directly in front of her building. Ann gritted her teeth, obviously having spotted Moira in the back of the cab.

"Why are you here?" She looked back at Charles.

"Merely to talk, I assure you."

"On behalf of Moira MacTaggert, I presume."

As Ann spoke, Charles caught the thoughts and images of the conversation the two women shared yesterday. One thing was for sure, Ann was upset with Moira and the other thing was that Moira had definitely been right with her gut feeling.

Ann was like him and Raven.

"My own, actually. But I have Moira to thank for it." Charles continued finally placing his hand back in his pocket, realizing Ann was not going to greet him politely.

She did not trust him. From the minute she saw him and he called her out by her real name. Still she had come downstairs to see him, which was something. There really was only one thing left to do and Charles truly hoped she wasn't going to slam the door in his face.

"I think you should leave." Ann moved her hand towards the handle, but Charles reached out and placed his fingers against his temple.

_'Please, Miss Weber. I'm sorry for intruding, but I believe you and I have something in common and I would really like to talk to you.'_

Charles was so engaged with convincing the woman in front of him that he meant no harm, that he didn't pick up on the swift decision Ann took which resulted into something collided with his face and his back hitting the pavement.

::::::...::::::

"Does it hurt?" Raven asked as she pressed a slightly wet towel against her brother's eyebrow.

Charles flinched and opened one eye to look at her. "Only when you touch it, Raven."

Ann had hit him good and quite unexpectedly. It was his own fault in a sense, but she didn't have to knock his lights out. He took the towel from Raven and held it against the cut above his eye. He looked up at Raven, who had her lips pressed together in a tight line to hold back a laugh.

There were two loud voices coming from the living room. The walls of Ann's house were incredibly thin, Charles didn't even have to try and read their minds as he could hear each word perfectly.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Moira, you brought a stranger to my house. Two strangers! After I asked you yesterday to not bother me again."

"Technically you only told me to leave,- But, I'm sorry! If I knew this was going to happen I wouldn't have,-"

"You tried to hide yourself in the back of that taxicab!"

Moira bit her bottom lip. Ann was right, at least about some things. This was all Charles Xavier's fault, if he had been honest with her from the beginning, she could have prevented this from ever happening.

"Sorry, love. But I very much doubt that you could have." A male voice entered the room, having read her mind and Moira turned her head towards him. "I'd like to have a word with your friend, if you don't mind?"

She did mind it a little. It felt very much that this stunt Charles had pulled, was going to be the reason Ann would never allow her near again. If that happened, it was all on him. Moira nodded and walked towards the kitchen where Charles had left Raven behind. He waited until she was out of sight before turning his attention to Ann.

"You mustn't blame Moira for this. She had no idea we were coming here." He explained.

"I don't even know you. How did you even know about me? Where I live or my name for that matter?" Ann was positively furious.

After she clogged Charles to the ground, she'd made no effort to help him up. Not even when Moira and Raven jumped out of the car to help him on his feet. She'd managed to cut the skin on the edge of his eyebrow with her ring, causing a little bit of blood to trickle down his cheek.

Moira had thrown her an angry glare and without even asking, went into Ann's house to take care of Charles's minor injury. Raven had followed suit, after giving Ann a smile and a short introduction on herself. She didn't seem fazed at all at what had occurred.

"Those are all very good questions. Let me just sit down for a minute here." Charles replied, removing the towel from his head after sitting down on Ann's couch.

Ann stood a few feet away from him, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes following his every move. It would indeed be a long time before he would gain her trust, of that he was sure. But Charles wasn't ready to give up. She was one of the first other mutants he'd ever met before in his life and he wasn't planning on letting go.

"Thank you for allowing us inside by the way." He said.

Ann shrugged. "I am not completely uncivilized."

"I'm grateful for that. Though your punch would suggest otherwise." He let out a short chuckle but quickly cleared his throat when he caught her glare.

"I'll try to keep it short. As you've already noticed, I have a certain ability." Charles quickly tapped the side of his head. "I can read minds, as well as communicate with them. As I've already shown you."

He paused, but Ann was in no mood to respond to his words, thus he continued.

"I caught a glimpse of Moira's memories. The talk you had yesterday and what was going through her mind during that. Needless to say, it caught my interest and that's the explanation as to how we're here. As for the reason of _why._ "

_'I think you can guess that one quite easily.'_ He tried once more.

She was afraid, Charles could tell as much. Her own reasoning behind her fear of him was a common one too. Denial. The need to be accepted. But there was something else, something he wasn't going to talk to her about for the time being.

"I don't know what it is that you think you saw or heard. A person's mind is a tricky thing. Perhaps Moira perceived things differently than they actually were. I suggest that if you're feeling quite better, to leave my house as soon as possible."

"I'll be honest, Miss Weber. We could really use your help. Moira could use your help." Charles groaned a little as he pushed himself away from the couch. "The things she told you are very true. She's looking for those people, now I'm only here to help her and convince her bosses that what we are, that means you and I,-"

Ann's mouth twitched as he said that.

"Is very real. Look, I know you're scared..." He took a step towards her. "And I'm not even sure what it is you can do. But Moira came to you as soon as she set foot on English soil, because she thought you could help her with this."

He was getting through to her or at least a little bit. She was most definitely contemplating her previous decision. But Charles could also see that she was still trying to convince herself of saying no.

"Moira merely wanted my opinion, Mr. Xavier." Ann replied distantly. "She got what she asked for and that was all there is to it."

"It's Professor, actually." Charles corrected her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Professor Xavier." He continued, he was about to say more but as it turned out he didn't have to.

"You're the one who gave the lecture at Oxford on genetic mutation." Ann quickly concluded letting out a frustrated sigh.

Charles couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. "The very same. "

Ann ran a hand through her caramel blond hair. Her mind rushing through several scenarios and decisions. It was now or never for Charles to try and convince her. A proposal without applying too much pressure and just enough pleading to make her say yes.

"If I may make a suggestion?"

"By all means, why would I say no to that?" Ann retorted.

"Yes, well,-" Charles cleared his throat. "My suggestion is that you come with us to the US. To the meeting Moira has planned. We'll keep what you are a secret and if you still don't want to help her out after everything, then you can go back I will never bother you again. The CIA will pay for your flight and accommodations of course."

Already he could hear Moira protesting from the kitchen, which seemed to amuse Ann at least a little. Her decision was finally a clear one now. Though there was still doubt and the reluctance to tell him what it was that she could do. But the man already had an inkling based on what he saw in Moira's head as well as the fear haunting Ann in the back of her mind.

"And if I say no?" She asked him with a frown.

Charles smirked and tapped his temple on the right side of his head. "I believe I already know your answer."

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, therefore my apologies for any possible errors.


End file.
